motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Fat
This event requires Android version 1.701 or higher, as it has new cars. Fat CheeZ' turned mad from eating too much '''fast food' and is now on a quest to end all other food, starting with '''Asian food! Help 'CatMan' and 'Uranium Boy' as they rush to stop 'Dark CheeZ' from collecting the mighty artifacts he needs for his evil plans! '''Race to win and win to race!' Gotta Go Fat ''Drift Sensei : ''Dark CheeZ is trying to get rid of rice! Let's catch up to him before it's too late!'' Objective: *Build 1 Magnolia Sport to unlock the Race *Collect 1 trophies to reach the next stage ! Cars Available: *Magnolia Sport (3 ) (270HP-487HP) *Shark Copter (3 ) (280HP-784HP) *Blue Devil (5 ) (310HP-374HP) *Berliner Drift King (5 ) (750HP-999HP) Rewards: *5 *5 *10,000 *Berliner Rally Wassup B? Drift Sensei : Oh no! Now he's after my sushi rolls! Let's stop this filthy thief! Objective: *Build 3 Berliner Rally to unlock the Race *Collect 1 trophies to reach the next stage ! Cars Available: *Berliner Rally (5 ) (345HP-389HP) *Green Comet (7 ) (360HP-419HP) *Legran GT12 (8 ) (847HP-909HP) *Legran Barchetta (10 ) (643HP-808HP) Rewards: *5 *5 *50,000 *Hybrid Stunt Car Time to Feed Drift Sensei : Now i have all my meals back.. but where are my chopsticks? I can't eat without them! Objective: *Build 7 Hybrid Stunt Car to unlock the Race *Collect 3 trophies to reach the next stage ! Cars Available: *Hybrid Stunt Car (6 ) (795HP-1,195HP) *Lightning Drift (8 ) (840HP-1,089HP) *Zombie Truck (12 ) (1,250HP-1,992HP) Rewards: *10 *10 *100,000 *Bushmaster Relic Hunt Vin Fuel : Heyo fellas! Dark CheeZ stole some ancient relics, mind helping me stop him? Objective: *Build 2 Bushmaster to unlock the Race *Collect 3 trophies to reach the next stage ! Cars Available: *Bushmaster (8 ) (1,150HP-1,496HP) *Green Devil (10 ) (1,240HP-1,348HP) *Burning Ranger (12 ) (1,200HP-2,487HP) *Green Meteorite (14 ) (1,400HP-1,944HP) Rewards: *10 *10 *2 Mystery Cards *Bushmaster RZ Boost it Up Vin Fuel : We'll never catch him at this rate! Let's boost ourselves up! Objective: *Build 4 Bushmaster RZ to unlock the Race *Collect 6 trophies to reach the next stage ! Cars Available: *Bushmaster RZ (10 ) (1,250HP-1,646HP) *Green Storm (12 ) (1,250HP-1,497HP) *SunWalker (15 ) (1,150HP-1,397HP) *Rosso Demonio (18 ) (1,900HP-1,999HP) Rewards: *15 *15 *10M *2 Mystery Cards * Poker Drift Enter The Dragon Dark CheeZ : You finally found me, but it is too late! I will be the first to collect all the Dragon Stones and use their power! Objective : *Build 6 Poker Drift to unlock the Race *Collect 6 trophies to reach the next stage ! Cars Available: *Poker Drift (12 ) (1,350HP-1,750HP) *Azur Steam (14 ) (1,400HP-1,796HP) *Golden Monster (15 ) (3,000HP-3,495HP) Rewards: *15 *15 *5M *2 Mystery Cards Test of Might Dark CheeZ : Fools! You think you won this day? There are more Dragon Stones to collect! Objective: *Build 6 Poker Drift to unlock the Race *Continue to win trophies ! Cars Available: *Poker Drift (12 ) (1,350HP-1,750HP) *Azur Steam (14 ) (1,400HP-1,796HP) *Golden Monster (15 ) (3,000HP-3,495HP) Mega Rewards Special Workers *Drift Sensei : 79 *Vin Fuel : 340 *Dark CheeZ : 980 Event Cars * Berliner Rally * Hybrid Stunt Car * Bushmaster * Bushmaster RZ * Poker Drift * Dekotora Prime Past Events *First event: 14 May 2015 * 27 August 2015 * 7 January 2016 * 25 November 2016 * 17 March 2017 * 21 May 2017 * 27 July 2017 Category:Special Event